


An Unusual Deal

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And angst, F/F, Female Reader, Femslash, Fluff, I don't like fox as a nickname but I couldn't think of another one, I know how this is gonna end and it's not gonna be pretty, Meg Masters/Reader - Freeform, Meg Masters/You - Freeform, Meg/Reader - Freeform, Meg/You - Freeform, POV Female Character, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Smut, fairly slow build up considering it was supposed to be a PWP, spoilers for the end of season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader agrees to kiss Meg as a noble sacrifice in order to obtain some information about Crowley. What they don't expect is for the demon to worm her way into their bed, and from there into their heart. Based on the imagine   <a href="http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/99939711273/imagine-kissing-meg-for-information-but-it">'Imagine kissing Meg for information. But it quickly leads to other fun stuff'</a> from <a href="http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com">dirtysupernaturalimagines</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been unfinished for a while, but I've finally started posting it as part of Meg Day on [spnfemslashimagines](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com). If you're into F/F reader inserts and imagines and one shots (things like this) then you should definitely go check it out (and I'm not just saying that because I'm the mod). Plus if you're into Meg reader inserts I can guarantee that there's a load of awesome ones from some brilliant writers.
> 
> Okay shameless plug done :) This first chapter is mostly build-up, the next chapter is the smut and then there'll probably be some fluff (and angst) after that. Hopefully chapter 2 should be up tonight. Warning for spoilers for the end of season 9. Apart from the reader hunting with the boys, and them not getting their info from Gavin it should pretty much be canon compliant.
> 
> You can also read this on my [tumblr](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/112099906136/an-unusual-deal) or on [LJ](http://roastspud.livejournal.com/10570.html).

“Remind me again why I’m the one that has to do this?” You took a step back from little heap of wet earth, aiming a particularly forceful glare at the Winchesters.

“Because you lost at rock, paper, scissors.” Sam said with a shrug, the movement sending shadows scattering over the ground as the flashlight bounced in his hand. “

“Yeah but that’s not fair, you know Dean always chooses scissors!”

“And it just so happened that this time I felt like choosing paper.” The joy in Dean’s voice was unmissable. Both the brothers were looking pretty smug.

Of course Dean would actually figure out how rock, paper, scissors works just in time for you to get lumbered with the crossroads demon.

“Hey, (Y/N) it’s gonna be fine. There’s nothing to worry about, and me and Sam will be right here in case anything goes wrong.” Dean’s voice might have been soothing, but given the situation you decided flipping him off was the only appropriate response. Unfortunately all that earned you was a pat on the back and a push towards the little mound of dirt you’d been shovelling back onto a box in the ground.

One last flick of your eyes shows that the devil’s trap was in place on the nearby scaffolding. You ignored the feeling of dread as you patted the last clump of earth back on top of the box. It didn’t help that Sam and Dean immediately crowded in closer to you. Sometimes they were just a bit OTT on the protectiveness, although you guessed a crossroads demon was a good a reason to be cautious as any. 

You’d never met one in the flesh before. To be honest you hadn’t been in the hunting gig for long and were still trying to prove yourself to the boys. Hence how you forced yourself to take a step forward muttering “Jeez guys, I’m not a newb. Give a girl a bit of space!” instead of crowding back and shivering behind them, which is honestly what you really wanted to do.

You had no idea what a crossroads demon would look like, at the very least you were expecting the classic horns and red eyes, and maybe a tail or something. You were completely unprepared for what she would actually look like.

The three of you were so intently focused on the area in front of you, you all practically jumped simultaneously as a taunting female voice greeted you from behind.

“Squirrel, oh and Moose. I was wondering when I’d see your pretty little faces again.”

You spun round, guns ready to explode at the least movement. You definitely weren’t expecting the perfect form situated in front of you. No horns, red eyes or tail. She looked like nothing more than a bouncy brunette. Dark hair tumbling around her shoulders in luscious curls. Her face had a slightly impish quality. And her eyes were so captivating, you could barely bring yourself to blush as she held your gaze with a knowing smile and raised one of her impeccably plucked eyebrows in amusement.

And to top it all, her shoulders were draped with a perfectly curve-clinging leather jacket. Man you were a sucker for a leather jacket. You quickly stifled the sigh that tried to escape from your throat. Hello, professional hunter here. Demon bad. Gank demon. You definitely weren’t supposed to be thinking about ripping that gorgeous purple shirt off her promising figure. Mission, focus on the mission. You drew yourself up to your full height which was thankfully a couple of inches taller than Meg. 

Her smirk only widened at your movement, as if she could see right into your head. You were fairly sure she couldn’t, but with Demons there was always the chance for miscellaneous occurrences.  
You were very careful not to let your eyes stray up to the devils trap painted up above her head, only a few more steps in front of the demon.

“And who is this cute little groupie, she looks good enough to eat.”

You didn’t let her predatory voice get under your skin, instead grasping a stronger hold on your gun and returning her leer. “(Y/N). I’d shake your hand, but you’ll have to forgive me under the circumstances. I wouldn’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

She slunk forward a couple of steps, causing you and the boys to retreat a little. You couldn’t help but shiver, this was a dangerous game you guys were playing. Not that Dean and Sam seemed worried, if anything they were fairly at ease. Their guns were still up and ready to shoot at the shortest notice, but there was little tension in their muscles. They knew what they were doing and that grounded you in the face of this unknown quantity. If the Winchesters could keep their cool then so could you.

Meg’s voice was almost like honey in its confidence and mocking tone. “Pleasure. So you guys came all the way out here for little old me? Why dear sirs, I am sooo rightly flattered!”

Sam cut through, getting straight to the point just like you knew he would. “We want to know where Crowley’s bones are stashed.”

“What, you couldn’t convince his little brat to tell you?”

“Unfortunately Gavin, is a little …indisposed…right now.” Dean glanced accusingly back towards you.  
You shrugged. “It’s not my fault! The interrogation spell and the endless-sleep spell are practically identical.”

Sam also shot you an unimpressed look “It was totally your fault, (Y/N).” You gave another depreciatory shrug. Maybe it had been your fault, what where they gonna do, they couldn’t play the blame game forever.

You kept your eyes on Meg’s face (and in no way, shape or form were you pondering the smoothness of her lips) as she kept moving, each step drawing her a little closer to your carefully laid trap. You sucked in a breath, waiting for that last small step that would give you all what you wanted. One more little movement.

Her eyes never left yours as she sauntered right up to the edge of the devils trap before pointedly giving you a Cheshire cat smile and flicking her eyes to the celling. “Not my first rodeo, cowboys.”  
You could feel the tension zing straight through both the boys. Uh oh.

“Plan B then I guess” Dean muttered swinging the colt from out of its holster.

“Really dingbat? The colt?” Meg’s confidence behind her eyeroll worried you somewhat. Her eyes flicked down to below Dean’s waist before she pulled her hand up clutching a set of bullets. “I’ve got a feeling you’ll be shooting blanks.”

“Dean!” Sam’s voice held a pretty impressive level of panic. Great, now the all confident Winchesters were beginning to break down. This was not going to end well. You all kept your eyes fixed on her face as she slunk back towards you, swagger in her step and glint in her eye.

“Now you lost little puppies have a choice. Either we make a deal, or you continue to play this little stalemate out. I can guarantee you won’t be holding hands and walking off into the sunset.

The timber of your voice tiredly asking “What deal?” clashed against the rough “No freaking way bitch!” that exploded from Dean’s mouth. You both turned to glare at each other, engaging in a wordless conversation.

Sam took his chance whilst you two were silently bickering. “You can forget it Meg, none of us are going to sell our souls.”

“Oh Moose, always so dramatic! Nobody said anything about souls, so stow your little ego trip.”

“So what do you want?”

“Let’s say… a kiss.”

The three of you looked a right sight with open mouths and slack jaws. Did you hear right? She just wanted a kiss? Before you had chance to get your head round what Meg was thinking, Sam had stepped forward to meet her. 

“If that’s all you want then sure let’s do this. No soul, no nothing, just a kiss.” Sam slipped his gun into his back pocket. 

You couldn’t quite hold back the giggle as the giant big bear leant down until he was almost bent in half to reach Meg’s level, his hair flopping over his face as he squeezed his eyes tight shut. His lips were pouting out in the most ridiculous pucker you had ever seen.

“Woah, calm down there big boy. I never said I wanted you!” Her hand on Sam’s shoulder gave a light push as he flicked open his eyes, sending him sprawling into the dirt. The shocked look on his face, including the smear of muck on his cheek kept you laughing, particularly when you realized that Dean was going to be the one puckering up. You bet his kissing face was so much funnier than Sam’s.

Unfortunately you stopped cackling the minute Meg’s deep eyes fixed on yours, instantly flashing black. The wide grin on her face sent your mind reeling. “You.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to laugh, still in his position on the floor, at the shock on your face. Dean looked slightly more worried, his eyes flicking between you and the approaching demon.

It took only 4 seconds for your brain to swap from “Shit, shit. That’s a demon. What does she mean me? Me? Kissing a demon!” to “OMG she’s getting really close. God she’s so hot. Nobody should be allowed to be that hot” and a desperate desire to see what her lips tasted like. Uh oh. Boy were you in trouble.

You blinked, finding yourself just inches away from those piercing chestnut eyes. You nodded at the question in Dean’s expression before devoting your entire attention to the creature in front of you.  
“Let’s show ‘em how it’s done.” When she saw your nod she practically purred, running her tongue over the deep sheen of her lipstick. Just in time you were able to halt her advance, your hand resting on the top of her leather jacket. 

You could have rolled your eyes at yourself. It didn’t take you long to move from shocked to interested to nervous. When your voice came out raspy you gave a little cough, ignoring the taunting glint in Meg’s currently human eyes. “So, just to make sure, it’s just one kiss. Nothing else?”

The demon nodded.

“And then you tell us where to find Crowley’s bones?”

“Yes, Einstein that’s the deal. It’s like trying to draw blood from a …”

Without waiting another instant, you pressed your lips tentatively against hers. The fake cherry taste upon her lips was intoxicating. You kept it soft and clean, nervous of how far you were supposed to push it.

It seemed to go on endlessly, your lips just barely touching. And then you felt strong hands on your hips, drawing you in closer until you collided with another body. Unknowingly you found yourself tilting your head slightly to one side, Meg swooping in to take her chance. She quickly mirrored your head movement. One hand remained on the small of your back as she tangled the other one in your hair, tugging slightly until she had you in exactly the position she wanted. As she pulled you flush against her body you couldn’t help the little gasp that left your mouth and she used the movement to claim it.

Her tongue swept into your mouth, igniting all the repressed tension that had been sitting in your muscles for months. Shamefully, you had to admit that you melted into her embrace. It was hot, all-consuming, feverish. All the things a good kiss should be. And man did you want more. Your entire world narrowed down to nothing but Meg, Meg Meg. You had even forgotten about the fact the Winchesters were currently stood gaping behind you until you heard an overexaggerated cough reverberating through the air.

You pulled back slightly, only realising that you’d been scrunching up Meg’s leather jacket in your fist when you released it. And just like that it was over. She quickly whispered Crowley’s final resting place in your ear, some little village in the middle of Scotland. You let out a little shiver as her parting words drifted across your cheek. “See ya round Sweetheart.”

You ignored Dean and Sam’s pointed stares, acting like nothing had happened. And to be fair nothing really had happened. Not like you’d kissed a demon or anything. No siree. 

You probably weren’t gonna see her again anyway, the sooner you forgot about the incident (and convinced the boys to forget about it) the better. At least as a hunter you had lots of things to monopolise your thinking time.

If you spent that night cuddling your pillow from your spot on the motel floor, and sporting an irremovable smile which your fingers couldn’t help brushing over, well no one else needed to know. The words ‘See ya round, Sweetheart” permeated your dreams in the most delicious kinds of ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we arrive at the smut! There's a bit of a tropey bar scene (because why not) and then we get to the good stuff. Feel free to cringe at the tongue 'joke'.This chapter's set around season 6. It's not my best work, but I'm tired and grumpy and stressed so I'm just gonna upload it. Feedback would make me very happy.
> 
> Enjoy the smut ;)

The Winchesters had decided that it only took two of them to go to Scotland and dig up Crowley’s bones. Well whatever, you had better things to do anyway. Some of your own hunts to run. Ones that didn’t involve apocalypses, or angels, or anything particularly complicated. You were pretty pleased when you ganked a werewolf all by yourself, and you’d lost count of the number of salt-and-burns you’d taken care of.

You’d been able to brush it off when a few weeks after you’d last seen them, Dean had sent you the video of Castiel and Meg practically swallowing each other. Sure you couldn’t help the jealous growl escaping your mouth, particularly as you remembered what it felt like to have those lips pressed up against yours. But you tried not to let it bother you, and sent Dean back a mature ‘:P’.

Besides the last laugh was on you, whilst your one time secret crush was off getting some tender lovin’, Dean’s little angel was obviously enjoying similar distractions. The same way Dean shouldn’t know about your little obsession, you never mentioned his, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t exist. You did feel a little sorry for him, not that you blamed Dean’s little angel for moving onto sexier things.

In fact you had to admit you were impressed that Castiel had it in him, the few times you’d met him he’d just seemed a bit awkward and distant. Definitely not that kind of kisser. Guess it showed that you never could judge a book by its cover. But you tried to put it out of your mind and keep on plodding through your life.

So overall you got a bit of a surprise when you were on your way to the bar to ‘gather some information’ (so sue you, you were gonna have a few drinks) about your latest hunt which was hopefully going to be just another simple salt-and-burn. 

The head of bouncing curls that caught your eye seemed fairly familiar, but you brushed it off in your quest for a drink. You made sure to keep your ears peeled for any interesting information, or any local history buffs who might fancy a chat. 

You were settling down onto a barstool when you caught a conversation that you’d heard many times, in many variations, before. 

“Come on sweetheart, let me buy you a drink.”

“You know what I’m good thanks. Why don’t you go pull your oh-so-charming moves on some other poor sap?”

Your eyes flicked over to the beefy guy who was leaning over the chair of the brunette, getting pretty close into her face, his hand brushing over her shoulder. You bristled, not particularly wanting to get involved, but not wanting to leave the woman in the unrelenting hands of that creep either. Most monsters failed to get you as riled as guys who just couldn’t take no for an answer. At least they couldn’t know any better, monsters were kind of stupid beasts for the most part.

“There’s no need to be a bitch, come on love. Give us a dance, I’ll show you the time of your life. You never met a guy as nice as me.”

“Wow, you’re right, you’re a real gem. I said ‘NO’ you creeping sliver of unappealing pondlife. If I were you I’d waddle back to your dickhead friends before I show you the time of your life. Trust me, you’ll regret it. In fact, think yourself lucky I’m even giving you this much warning. I’m trying to turn over a new leaf.”

You scraped your chair out, sliding your glass along the bar until your closer to the arguing pair. The woman’s retort drew a quiet little snort from you.

You were never going to get any useful information if you went round beating people up, but at the same time you had to do something. The minute his grubby hand was on the poor woman’s shoulder you realised it was time to intervene.

“I believe the lady said no!” You almost cringed at your own clichéd comment, particularly as you forced your significantly smaller frame in between the brunette and the beefy dick, you hadn’t realised just how much of him there was until you got close up. You could manage him easy, but it would still raise some questions.

The stream of abuses swept straight over your head. As if you hadn’t been called a cocksucker, or a bitch, before. You just stood there with an unchanging expression on your face, waiting for him to get the message. Hoping he would get the message.

Of course he didn’t. The minute his hand made contact with your shoulder you slammed your fist into his face with that good ol’ satisfying crunching noise. You spun him round so you were twisting his arm into the most painful position you could think of, your foot ready to exert pressure on his back if it proved necessary.

There were some moments in your life where you truly loved being a hunter.

“I suggest you take your buddies and get out of here.” You hissed into his ear, maybe enjoying his sobs a little too much. They cleared out pretty quick. Thankfully there were only three of them in all, you knew from experience that if they were a bigger group you’d probably end up getting jumped in an alley or something. And knocking out six or seven guys just put a real dampener on the evening.

You decided the clichés had been working well enough for you so far that night and so you turned to the woman to tell her that “They won’t be bothering you again” only to find your heart jumping all the way into your throat.

Meg’s impish face was right in front of yours, an impressed smile on her face as she gave you a quick wink. 

“Oh my hero. I mean what is a poor damsel to do without her white knight in shining armour.” Meg’s pseudo southern drawl and accompanying hand to her chest caught you off guard, and even in your state of surprise you couldn’t help giving a little giggle.

“Meg, what are you doing here?”

“What, no ‘demon bitch’ or threats to gank me? Well I do feel underappreciated.”

“I figure I can leave that sort of thing to the Winchesters. I can come up with much more imaginative insults without resorting to boring old misogyny. Plus, on the ganking part, it’d be a pretty empty threat as I don’t have a demon knife and if I’m honest I can’t quite remember the right Latin for an exorcism. So I’m just gonna go ahead and hope you want to play nice.” It probably shouldn’t, but something about Meg set you at ease enough to start babbling. You doubted she was here to kill you or she’d have done it already, and you weren’t really important enough to be worth kidnapping or torturing.

“I guess I have to appreciate honesty.” Meg returned your grin, motioning over the barkeeper who, like the rest of the bar, was staring at the pair of you with an open jaw. “A shot of whiskey for my saviour!”

You considered the offer for a moment, before shrugging and sliding in next to your new drinking partner. It wasn’t as if any of the locals were going to be running to ply you with information now anyway. And it showed you were a true hunter, you thought with a sarcastic smile, they weren’t known for their common sense or risk-free behaviour.

You liked the happy clink of the glasses, it had been a while since you’d had a drink with any of your friends. Since you’d been ditched by the Winchesters you’d mostly been on your own. The refreshing warmth in your throat led you calling for another, particularly as you could almost feel your muscles relaxing with the shiver it sent running through you.

The twinkle in Meg’s eye left you wondering what her game was though, causing a small frown to grace your features. “You know I don’t have any information you can ease out of me with social lubricant?”

“Who says I’ve got any ulterior motives other than wanting to reward my hero.”

“Well first off, I’m pretty sure you had that situation in hand by yourself. You know, demon powers and all that. Speaking of why didn’t you just” you wiggled your hand’s into claws. “them?”

“Like I said, I’m trying to turn over a new leaf.”

You shot her a cynical look, aware that it probably didn’t look particularly imposing but feeling like you shouldn’t just immediately fall hook, line and sinker. You decided there was no point challenging her on it, either she was or she wasn’t, nothing you said was going to make a difference. “Secondly, you’re a demon, don’t you always have ulterior motives?”

Meg blinked at you for a second. “Well maybe I do have one ulterior motive.” You completely weren’t expecting it when she leaned forward, planting her lips against yours in a soft peck.

Your brain attempted to process what had just happened, trying to come up with a decent reason for why this was a bad idea. Other than the fact she was a demon, because you really didn’t think that was going to stop you. “I thought you were with Castiel now?”

“How do you know about that?” Your heart sunk at her reply. It was practically an admission. As a rule you didn’t facilitate cheating. You pushed your seat slightly further away from your demonic companion.

“I think Dean’s a bit of a voyeur. He sent me a video of what he likes to call the ‘pizza man kiss’.” You couldn’t hide your blush or the way you stuttered over the title.

Something feral crept into Meg’s gaze as she considered you. She closed back into the space you had placed between you, the presence of her hand feeling heavy and all too intimate on your thigh. “I’m guessing Dean’s not the only voyeur. You seem pretty hot and bothered yourself.” 

She started rubbing her thumb in oh-so-good circles, forcing most of your focus onto your thigh, working in tandem with her words as you felt your body starting to relax. “I bet you really got off on it. Watching him press me up against the wall, his body all over mine. I bet the video doesn’t show how much I was enjoying it, how much I wanted him to take me right there, with Moose and Squirrel watching our every move.”

She obviously picked up on the shiver that ran through your body as she pressed her hand slightly further up you thigh before withdrawing completely. Somehow you managed to stop the whine in your throat 

You were still speechless when Meg played her hand. “Of course I might have read it wrong, for all I know you’ve got absolutely no interest in me. Don’t want to see me, don’t want to find out what I sound like when I’m gasping your name.” You almost cursed the smug little demon when you felt her magic working over you. God she was something else. You weren’t normally one for dirty talk, but well, dayumn.

Again one word held you back from launching yourself at this sexy apparition. Castiel. That wasn’t you. You couldn’t knowingly help someone cheat. Plus it was never a good idea to piss off a high and mighty angel. So you made no move to get closer to Meg. Bringing your top and bottom lips together in what you hoped made you look like a serious and unimpressed human being. You doubted it worked, but at least you were trying. “What about Castiel?”

“What about him?”

“Well..I don’t want to..you know…get with you if you’re…going steady with him” You cringed at the juvenile phrases.

Meg openly laughed at you, and it almost felt affectionate. Almost, she was a demon after all, and whilst you were sure they were capable of affection you doubted that it was readily doled out to humans. “Well don’t worry, me and Clarence aren’t ‘going steady’, so in fact you can most definitely ‘get with me’, my little Fox.”

As tempted as you were to groan about your new unappreciated nickname, you decided it just wasn’t worth it. Meg’s siren call was just too strong. Managing to maintain some semblance of restraint, you grabbed another shot, pleased when Meg did the same. You caught her arm as she made to throw it back, not-so-accidentally feeling the soft muscle hidden underneath that sexy leather jacket. You shuffled closer, slipping your arm through hers, catching her eye as you both downed the fiery liquid simultaneously, barely noticing the burn you were so lost in each other’s gazes. Not that demons were really affected by alcohol anyway.

Now that you were in a satisfyingly close position, you found your face so close to Meg’s that every one of her breaths was brushing up against your cheeks. Fuck it. What did you have to lose? You closed that last sliver of distance, your lips latching onto hers, as heavenly as the fantasies you’d had since last time you’d done this. You tried to keep it slow, soft, to keep something a little mysterious back, as one of your best friends in high school would have said. But some of your urgency seemed to slip in, followed closely by your tongue. She tasted sweet, like the whisky the pair of you had been downing. 

You ran her hands along the top of her head, taking to the time to tangle them in her locks, which were just as silky as you’d imagined. As you twisted your hand in further you felt Meg moan against your lips, and soon her hand was back where it should never have left, running firm circles into your amazingly sensitive thighs. This time she let it creep higher and higher, each movement earning her an involuntary gasp from your lips as you were drawn further into her spell. 

Just as it was getting to the good part she pulled away, denying you. You could barely feel the ghost of a touch, hampered as it was by the cloth of your jeans and your panties. You wiggled closer, trying to get that increased pressure, only to feel all that awesome sensation slipping away, pulling back, limbs untangling themselves from yours.

And your bliss was rudely interrupted by a harsh shove to your shoulder that threw you backward from the barstool, sending you tumbling toward those wooden floors that looked so ridiculously hard. Freefalling through the air your eyes snapped open just in time to catch the bar ceiling transform into the grubby white of your motel room. The jarring landing you were expecting was broken by a lumpy bed, leaving you bouncing through air.

You barely had time to reorientate yourself before you felt the weight of Meg settle across your hips, clasping you down against the bed, barely allowing any movement. And if that didn’t get your spine tingling.

“People were starting to stare, thought we’d make this party a little more private.”

Any answer you might have had was swallowed up as she reclaimed your mouth. She broke away, leaving you gasping for more as you gazed in awe at her brilliant form. Her jacket was soon slipped off, thrown off into a forgotten corner. Next came the purple shirt, stripped off where she twirled it round her fingers for a few moments in a mock tease before casting it off where it was soon followed by her jeans, whilst she appreciated the way your eyes roved over her body. Her skin was perfect, warm and soft to the touch. And you particularly appreciated the way her bra barely seemed able to contain her tits, the tantalising flash of skin just begging to be tasted.

You moved your own hand down to start undoing your own shirt (plaid of course). As soon as your fingers touched the top button Meg growled and before you had chance to move she’d pinned your arms above your head in a vicelike grip. You brought your eyes up to hers, surprised to see that they had flashed black. You felt your own grow wider in response, but you gave a little nod to her unspoken order. The demon seemed pleased, giving you another one of her taunting smiles.

You lay there, lower body immobilised by the demon’s thighs, upper body trapped by her black eyes. Nothing happened for several heart beats as each of you considered the other. You were just about getting impatient enough to actually move, when she shifted her weight back so she was crouched on all fours above you. She pressed another searing kiss into your lips, distracting you as her hand closed around her knife. Before you had time to blink you heard a loud ripping noise and the cool air of the motel room was suddenly breezing over your chest.

“Meg, that was my only clean shirt!”

She completely ignored your protest and kissed down along your jaw with a harsh pace which was anything but apologetic. By the second kiss you’d forgotten all about knives and ruined clothes. You didn’t even know how Meg had divested both of you of your underwear. Her lip fixed on your nipple, sending shockwaves fluttering through your body. You couldn’t even bring yourself to care when she gave your jeans a similar treatment to your shirt.

Each move Meg made was methodical and calculated. The littlest touch had you shivering and sighing and moaning. The brush of skin against skin was magical and soon you were a trembling mess underneath her.

You had little room to move as the demon slid up so that her sex was conveniently positioned in front of your face. You caught on pretty quickly, tentatively licking across the lips of her pussy before diving in with gusto. The slightly salty taste invaded your tongue as you diligently worked it against the firmness of her clit.

It was definitely a team effort, her hand reaching down into your hair, alternatively stroking through it and twisting it as she dictated the position of your head. With Meg’s thighs bracketing either side of your face you had little room for movement, and no chance to use your hands. You still gave it your best shot.

Each involuntary shiver she gave, each little hum of appreciation sent a thrill running through your nerve endings. Your palms were stinging as you clenched your fists together hard, with all the force needed to stop you giving into temptation and touching yourself. The tightening grip in your hair only reminded you that it was you was doing this, you were the one who was making her come undone. You leant into the grip as much as you could, still licking into her pussy as she started grind against you, thighs tightening against your cheeks as she finally came with a gratifyingly loud moan. You could barely hold back your giggles at the thought that you’d just made a demon cum.

You didn’t even get the chance to properly laugh at the shaking demon as her blissed-out expression was soon replaced by her more typical predatory grin. Black eyes flashed back into human ones for all of a second before Meg had moved off your face, slinking back down the bed until her body was held flush against yours. The warmth of her body and the friction of her skin was heavenly. What was even better was teasing fingers brushing along your folds, before flitting past and tracing lazy circles along your clit. Each stroke sent a burst of pleasure rolling through you, outward from your core to tingle through your toes and your scalp.

You couldn’t bink with such a heated gaze just millimetres from your own, drawing you in and bringing in a whole new level of intimacy to your affair. It seemed as if you weren’t the only one enjoying yourself. Your breathing grew heavier with each thrust of her fingers, as you held those obsidian eyes with your own.

Embarrassingly it didn’t take you long to cum. Although who could blame you with clever fingers working you just right and a look of rapture on Meg’s face, all combined with the motion of her body rocking against yours. You were long past it. All it took was one last thrust of her fingers as she pressed hard and resolutely against your g-spot. Before that point you’d always assumed that the ‘white light’ and ‘seeing stars’ was nothing more than hyperbole. But boy were you wrong. Wave after wave of electric pleasure washed over you as you writhed against the bed, leaving you gasping as you rode out the aftershocks.

By the time you’d recovered and your body had stopped thrumming with pleasure and satiation, Meg was on the other side of the room hurriedly (yet gracefully) slipping back into her clothes. Her hand briefly grasped the doorhandle before she turned back to survey you. Her eyes were back to their human appearance, and if anything looked a little lost and unsure. Slowly she snuck up to the bed. She loomed over you as you laid there still panting. Before you had chance to make a move you felt the covers being pulled over your lax body, and the brush of delicate lips against your forehead.

“Sorry Fox, I’m not much of a snuggler. See ya round, Sweetheart!”

The creaky motel door slammed shut. You burrowed down further under the covers, grinning to yourself as you let out happy little sighs against the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff next :) If you've got any comments then please let me know, I'm generally in need of a smut yoda in pretty much all my naughty fics. 
> 
> Also since the fic is gonna get angsty and have a really unhappy ending, feel free to see this as the end, that the reader and Meg have a one night stand and they go off to live their separate lives happily ever after. If not then stay tuned.


End file.
